


Too Young, Too Soon.

by promiscuouslyCaliginous



Category: OC - Fandom, Takeover - Fandom
Genre: Backstory before the story, Hahaha mel you'll meet him after they get out of the pride house, M/M, Markings, Peter - Freeform, Repressed Memories, animal-based characters, it was a quotev takeover, my poor baby, non-con, this is for mel because i like to see him suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promiscuouslyCaliginous/pseuds/promiscuouslyCaliginous
Summary: Cassiel was only fourteen when he caught the eye of a lone Lion tier, living almost on his own as his brother struggled to keep them alive. He didn't want this. He didn't ask for this.





	Too Young, Too Soon.

He was just a kit.

He didn't ask for this. 

He didn't ask for the feeling of his pulse in his throat. 

He didn't ask to know what a brick wall feels like against his back, his small frame pressed tight to the cold rock. 

He didn't ask for the piercing pleasure forced on him, the scrape of teeth on his skin and hands in his hair and on his chest and everywhere they shouldn't have been,  _he didn't ask for this_. 

All he wanted was to go see his movie. He was so young, clutching his ticket in his fist and bouncing along with the energy only one who hasn't seen the nature of the world around them holds. Child's Play is what he wanted to see. Gabriel had shooed him out of the apartment because someone big was coming. He wouldn't say who, but Cassiel knew it must have been important if he had to leave the house. 

He never once questioned his big brother. They looked after each other, and that was that. 

A young man, probably in his early twenties, stopped him in the street before he could reach the little theater at the end of the block, giving the boy a gentle smile and asking if he had the time. Cassiel, of course, immediately stopped and drew his little flip phone from his pocket to find out.

The man didn't want the time. 

He didn't say another word during the exchange, just laughed and held Cassiel back. Why was no one helping him? Gabriel said that if a stranger touches you, you scream. He screamed, and yet no one gave them a second glance. The prey tiers just ducked their heads and scurried past, the predators scoffed and continued on their way. 

He could feel every second the man touched him, he could feel every tooth and every mark he gave him. 

The moment it was sealed, the man put his hand around Cassiel's throat, holding him to the wall. He assured him that if anyone but He touched the child, both Cassiel and the offender would reap the consequences. 

And the man vanished. 

Cassiel was left to stumble home, holding his dripping neck and doing his best not to break down in the streets. His blood pounded in his ears, his vision swaying and blurry as he somehow manged back to the apartment. 

He collapsed in front of the door, Gabriel to find him minutes later. 

 

A year later, and he still refused to say a word about what happened. He had checked the mark every day, praying that it had disappeared. It never did. He was starting his first job, a tender to a bar on the inside of the city. His first patron of the night sent him reeling away from the bar, begging the head barista (an ocelot tier, like his mother) to let him serve anyone else. She simply fixed his apron and sent him back to the man with the predator smile. 

It took everything in him not to cower when he offered his hand and his name. 

Peter didn't come by the bar again, after that night. 

 

Cassiel is twenty-three now. The mark vanished, just like Peter had, when he finally broke down and told Gabriel. 

He had never seen his brother so angry. 

He had also never had to stop his brother from killing someone.

Peter escaped with his life, thanks to the boy. He didn't return to the city for years to come. 

 

But when he did, there would be hell to pay. 

 

 

 


End file.
